Simpler Life (Previously 1st Date)
by OneShotWoman15
Summary: Beca and Jesse's life if they met as kids, and started dating in high school, AU, The idea just popped into my head, might somewhat continue...PLEASE READ! :) M for possible future ;)
1. 1st Date

**(AN)** This idea popped into my head, when I remember my own 1st date, in the 6th grade, technically a school field trip, but it's always what I'll remember. I wrote this in 4 hours on my cell phone, and then emailed it to myself to edit LOL. I like the sensitive side of Beca, and this shows it! Review at the bottom.

**Beca POV**

Our 1st date was like any other 1st date, or what he calls our 1st date, at least. It was a regular 1st date, but this kind of a 1st date normally isn't with someone you end up marrying.

It was in high school, where too many 1st dates happen, but he didn't pick me up in his beater car and he didn't shyly kiss me goodnight before we part ways and I go and squeal into my pillow and call all my friends, though the last part isn't completely off.

It was 4pm, the time he had told me to be ready to go. I had my hair combed and way too much mascara on and eyeliner one, considering id only been wearing make-up for two years. I tied my converse and put on a lot of dark yet colorful bracelets, before answering the door for Jesse...and his mom.

Yep, I was barley 14, Jesse just a few months older, and we were freshman in high school. We were both obviously the others 1st date and I was your regular teenage girl, though I wouldn't admit it at the time, overly excited over a boy...even if he was a weirdo.

We got in his mom's minivan, with his little sister there; she asked me my name then told me I was pretty. Jesse, having not heard her, had told me to ignore the 6 year old. Yea, a great start so far.

Jesse pulled the seat forward and I climbed into the back third row, he climbed in after me. I bit my lip to hide my secret smile. I said yes to hanging out because Jesse's cute, a lot of the other girls liked him too because he's cute and funny, but he asked me out. I still wasn't so sure about boys, I no longer thought they had cooties but I didn't trust them, I knew little about them beside anatomy, which we learned in sex education in the 6th grade. Yea, yuck. But I couldn't help the butterflies, smile and sweaty palm when Jesse grabbed my hand into his as we rode.

We pulled up to the mall, where, I guessed the four of us were going to see a movie, since Jesse had asked me to a movie on the previous Thursday. I was apprehensive when he asked, at this point I was thinking of excuses to go home. I liked him but a movie with his sister and his mom? Seriously?

"OK kids, should we see that Hannah Montana movie...? OK, well Megan wants to see that one, obviously" she said gesturing to the over excited 6 year old "but I doubt you guys want to...why don't you guys pick your movie?" She said and then left as Megan was complaining about needing to go to the bathroom.

The second they were out of view, Jesse had my sweaty hand in his again and gave me that same look to ask if it's OK, I smiled and squeezed his hand, and then we looked back to the bored. Why did I agree to see a movie, when I don't really like them? I don't know, I just know that he had said, and I quote (don't tell Jesse I remember this or he will hold it over me forever) "We should hang out. Like this weekend. Maybe go see a movie?" And I was saying yes by 'weekend'.

"What about Jumper? It's the only one up there I haven't already seen, and I've heard good things." he said and my eye brows knitted together.

"You go see movies often?" I asked him and he smiled smugly before responding.

"Yea, I love movies. Mostly the music, I like how one scene could be completely different just by a different song playing, you know? Like if a couple is walking in a park and there's a sad melody, it makes you feel sad, that maybe there saying goodbye, but if there's a more upbeat happy melody, you feel happy and it says the couples probably in love...sorry, I sort of ramble when I'm nervous." he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand and looking away. I smiled, his discomfort made mine easier.

"It's cool, I can see it's something you're really into." I told him with a small smile, and he returned it before asking about the movie again, of course telling me about it when I asked and I agreed to it, since I really didn't care.

Our movie didn't start for another 45 minutes, so Jesse's mom said that we would meet outside our theater at 7, after the movie, and her and Megan left us to go to the Hannah Montana movie, the 6 year old skipping in excitement, spilling the popcorn she's carrying. Cute.

"So, want to walk around the mall?" Jesse asked, taking my hand again, I become used to the feeling of it wrapped around mine. I found out then that I liked it.

I shrugged in response and we left the theater. It was 4:30PM on a Saturday, so the mall was pretty crowded, and Jesse kept me close as we walked. Not that I minded.

My eyes went wide when I saw Aubrey and Chloe from school; they were two of the biggest gossips in school. They were talking avidly to each other, until Chloe's eyes found us, she gasped and grabbed Aubrey's arm to stop her and then they were both starring at us and I didn't know if I should have been scared or proud so I let it fall and ended up proud I guess because I smirked, but kept my eyes straight, as I leaned into Jesse and asked him what else he loved about movies, he smiled, completely oblivious to what had happened as he goes on about music in movies.

I smiled as he talked, actually listening to the passion in his voice. I put in my own bits about music and we started on about our likes and dislikes. We ended up in the food court, and shared a large Cinnabon and Orange Julius, 5-o-Clock rolled around and we headed towards the theater again, since the movie starts at 5:15, we were holding hands still, as became the norm in the last hour, I was used to it, but my hand was still sweaty.

There was a lull in the conversation, and a thought popped into my head, I had been able to talk freely through the date, and so my thought jumped out of my mouth.

"Why me?" I asked, unintentionally cutting him off, causing him to look at me with a confused look.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you." I said, hoping he would drop what I said and continue talking, but of course not.

He pulled me over to a bench and sat to my right, grabbing one of my hands with both of his.

"Beca, what do you mean 'why you'?" He asked but I kept my eyes on our hands, of course not exactly wanting to talk about my stupid insecurities.

Ever since I gauged my ears in the 7th grade and started liking black over pink, I hadn't had that many friends. Jesse got on the basketball team this year and since then a lot of the girls had been noticing him. We had known each other since 4th grade, when I had moved to Georgia.

We had been friends I guess, he was one of the boys other girls and I chased at recess, and vice versa. He was one of the friends I kept after my little Gothic phase, my ears were still gauged, but only a 4g and easy to hide with my hair, and I wore other colors, though I normally stuck to darker ones.

It's just what I felt like doing, he didn't judge me for it, just made a joke about the scary ear spike. It's not like we were close, we knew each other and would talk in class, though mostly sarcastic quips, but I never over thought him, considering that we were on different social ladders.

Him asking me to hang out happened when his friends had decided to leave campus for lunch, though freshman aren't suppose to, Jesse didn't join and instead sat at the table I was sitting at, causing one of the few friends I have, Marry Ellis to squeak a goodbye and walk away, she was shy when it came to guys.

"Beca, why would you ask that?" Jesse had asked me, and I gulped, again not meeting his eyes, and he moved his hand to grab my chin and force me to look at him. "Beca, I like you. I like that you can throw any sarcastic comment I give right back, I like that you don't care what other people think about you, that when Mrs. Francis tells you to take your headphones off you just switch to your hidden ear buds." He says and my eyes go wide, he knows about that?

"You saw that?" I voiced my thoughts, and he laughed with a nod, I blushed when he pushed a strand of my hair off my face and behind my ear, looking back to my hands, but I listened when he asked me to look at him.

"I asked you out because I like you Beca. It's really that simple." he said as he brushed my cheek with his thumb, biting my lip, he swallowed, and his eyes landed on my lips, then mine were on his, then we were looking at each other and he leaned in, and I'm thinking this is too fast. I stood suddenly, causing him to close his eyes and sigh in defeat.

"We should probably get to the theater." I said and he nodded, standing. We walked a few feet and I noticed my hand was empty, and I didn't like it. I swung my hand over and grabbed his, resting my other hand on his arm, he looked over and gave me a slightly sad soft smile, I returned it and leaned up on my toes to kiss his cheek, which turned a rosy red after I pulled away and he gave me a full blown smile.

We entered the theater, which was near full since it was almost 5:30 by the time we got there, so Jesse pulled us to the back, considering that only the back 4 rows and the front 4 rows were empty.

"Rather not see it perfectly then have neck cramps." he joked and as I laughed I thought that I was happy that the more comfortable atmosphere had returned.

The movie goes on, and it wasn't horrible, Jesse rolled his eyes when I said the main guy was hot. He pointed out the music at the beginning, causing me to notice it throughout the movie. We talked quietly about different song choices, only getting shushed once.

The movie ended, and Jesse and I exited the theater talking about the credit music, when a small hand slipped into mine, I looked down to see a smiling Megan, I gave her a look, and then looked to our hands for an explanation.

"I wanna hold your hand too Beca" she smiled and I smiled back, squeezing Jesse's hand back and nodding an OK when he gave me a questioning look.

"Hey kids, having fun?" Jesse's mom asked as she walked up. I smiled at Jesse's responding glare.

"Sorry sorry, it's none of my business and you are not kids, your teenagers. I know hon-Jesse" she corrected herself slightly sarcastically and I smiled.

"Whatever. Where are we going for dinner now?" Jesse asks, and I knitted my brows together, I hadn't been expecting dinner.

"I have to be home my 9." I said and Jesse's face flashed with sadness, before morphing back to an easy smile, saying we still have time.

Jesse's mom asked if I like buffets, and I joked that everyone does. We ride the same way we rode to the mall, Jesse and I in the back, holding hands, and his sister jabbering on about the movie she'd seen, as their mom humored her by simply agreeing with everything the girl said.

Jesse and I were more comfortable though, as we spoke quietly. He asked if I brought my iPod, and I nodded and he asked for it, quickly scrolling through the music, his facial expression changing as he sees different songs.

We reach the restaurant, and after putting our stuff at a table, we part ways to get our food, meeting back at the table. Jesse's sitting across from me, and once were sitting and eating; his legs weaved with mine, unsurprisingly. I just locked my ankles around one of his; mirroring his movement and he smiled at me.

I felt like it should have been strange, feeling so comfortable with a boy so quickly. It's Jesse though, and even though I rolled my eyes at his pathetic jokes, and slight hostility when his mom asks me basic questions, I couldn't help but find him cute. His mom seemed overly calm with this and I asked if Jesse has other siblings, finding out he has two way older brothers, which makes a lot more since.

Dinner ended and once we stood for the door, Jesse grabbed my hand as if 2nd nature, not even bothering to hide it from his mom this time; I bit my lip to keep in the way to girlish squeal, and squeezed his hand back. We get back in the van, and I expected Jesse to hold my hand like the last 4 or so hours, but he surprised me by, swinging his arm up and around me, resting it on the back of the seat and my shoulders, but he grabbed my hand with his other and smiled at me, I smiled back and rested my head in the crook of his arm, the nerves and overall energy of the day had gotten to me and I let him rest our joined hands in his lap as I rested against him.

I must have gotten lost in the feeling of the soothing circles he was rubbing on the back of my hand, because he nudged me back to reality 15 minutes later, we were at my house. He helped me climb out, and followed after me, surprisingly, I had never been happier for having a side driveway, the front door being out of view.

When we got to the porch, I stopped, turning my back to the front door to face him.

"I had a great time." I told him with a smile, and he nodded back, grabbing my hand again, to rub circles on the back of it, like in the car

"Me too... maybe we can do this again?" He asked and I smiled, the idea of seeing him again, outside of school, causing it. I wanted it.

"Yea, of course." I say, and then the air got thick with anticipation as we looked at each other, my eyes dropped to his lips first, slightly regretting not letting his kiss me earlier. I wanted Jesse to be my 1st kiss, and I already knew he wanted it, so what was the problem?

"I'll, uh see you on Monday?" He asked awkwardly, probably thinking I still didn't want to kiss him. He leaned in and to the side, to kiss my cheek, but I turned at the last second as I put my hand to his arm, his lips touching mine softly, before he pulled back, shocked, then smiling as he leaned in again, it stayed chaste of course, but it lasted long enough for us to be out of breath when we pulled away, but stayed close.

"I'll see you at school, nerd." I said, with a smile, and he returned it, peaking me once more before he stepped away, walking backwards down the curved walkway.  
"See you weirdo." he called back and I laughed as I entered my house, a big smile on my face.

OK so, I might remember that a little too well for it being nearly 10 years ago, and yes I think of that when I think of Jesse's and my 1st date, but he thinks I think of the night nearly two years after, the Friday after Jesse got his driver's license, but that's another story completely.

It cheesy, and doesn't match my intended rough exterior, everyone around me, sometimes excluding Jesse, see's me as a bad ass, and I like it that way. So, don't tell Jesse that that day, March 22nd 2OO8, is the day I know my life changed, for the better.

**(AN) **So? I know, pure fluff, but might turn into a two shot…I'm not sure at all, but it leaves it open for another chapter/outtake, maybe even three…I need help.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Protective

**(A/N) **Hey! Another story in this mess of story…you don't technically have to read '1st Date' to read this, but it's highly recommended…Yep! Here we go!

**Beca POV**

Jesse and I fell together pretty easy after our '1st Date' freshman year. Since Chloe and Aubrey; the freshman classes biggest gossips, had seen us at the mall holding hands, 90% of said freshman class knew about the date by Monday and considering Jesse had carried my bag and held my hand as he walked me to my 1st three periods, it was common knowledge in the whole school by lunch time. But it took nearly all week for someone to actually acknowledge it to our faces. Or rather to their face, since that's where Jesse's fist ended up.

Luke Stroma was one of the other kids on the basketball team, he was your average jock, and had been one of the 1st to start the 'go against Beca' in the 7th grade, and had been a dick to me ever since. I think it's because I turned him down to the fall mixer that year, but that could just be my ego.

Jesse and were at the round table in the corner, alone since no one had bothered to talk to either of us when we were together.

"Hey Jess, a few of us were gonna go shoot some hoops in the gym, you coming?" Luke called from a table over, where him, Donnie, Bumper and Hat, as everyone called them stood, Donnie spinning the basketball on his finger.

"Not this time guys, maybe tomorrow?" Jesse asked and Donny and Hat shrugged and started their way towards the gym, but Luke and Bumper stayed.

"Why not?" Luke persisted; I looked around, noticing that we were gaining the attention of the tables closest to us.

"Because, I'm busy with my girlfriend, as you can see" Jesse said as he lifted our joined hands, and pointed at them with his free one.

"Girlfriend?" I asked a little too loudly and Jesse's eyes snapped from Luke and Bumper to me, wide and nervous.

"Is that alright? That's sort of what I think of you as" he said with a small smile, I swallowed as I thought about it for a second. Girlfriend...I'm Jesse's girlfriend...Jesse's my boyfriend...

"Yea...that's perfectly fine" I told him, unable to hide my widening smile.

"Good" he said, and we sat there for a second smiling at each other, until a throat clearing broke the spell.

"You're really going to ditch your friends for her? Bros before hoes man" Bumper said, by now even some seniors are watching the commotion; we were officially the entertainment of lunch.

"What did you just call me?" I yelled, standing from my chair, my glare piercing them.

"Beca, he's not worth it. Let's just go out to the quad OK? Let Luke and Bumper be the assholes." He said as he stood to wrap his arm around me, it was calming and I melted in it.

"Have fun with your 'girlfriend' Swanson, but remember, whores don't stick around unless you can pay" Luke called out and I felt Jesse tense up, before his hands moved to my arms, pushing me to step away from him, I gasped as I saw the raw furry in his eyes, he kisses my forehead before turning around slowly, his eyes meeting Luke's as he walked the 5 feet to him, till he stood maybe a foot from him

"I'm going to give you one chance to take the back Stroma" Jesse said calmly, but I knew it's so forced, I stepped forward and grabbed his hand, squeezing it in my own, a microscopic amount of tension left his body.

"Or what? Is your slut gonna beat me up?" He said with a laugh and a nudge to a laughing bumper.

"Wrong choice" Jesse said quietly, but the entire cafeteria had gone close to silent, so everyone heard Jesse's comment before his fist connected with Luke's face, Luke straightened up quick, his hand on his mouth, he pulls it away and gave the blood he found a menacing look before his glare hits Jesse.

Jesse had let go of my hand before he hit Luke, but he wrapped his good arm, the right, around my waist when I came up to him, I grabbed his hand to inspect it, his knuckles were scratched up and he flinched when I touched it. He looked up and he moved to push me behind him as he saw Luke advancing.

"Lucas Stroma, you better not do what I know you're thinking of doing" The principles voice cut the atmosphere and we all looked to her.

"Mr. Swanson, Mr. Stroma, Ms. Mitchell and Mr. Allen, my office." She pointed her manicured nail, and I sighed, as I put myself back under Jesse's arm for the walk, still not believing any of this happened.

"The rest of you…get to class." she said, and not 5 second later the bell rang, the crowd dispersed dejectedly, since there wasn't as much of a fight as they wanted.

"Ms. Warner wait, Jesse was provoked; Luke and Bumper were saying very rude things about Beca." I heard someone say to her, and turn to see Benji, he was in my PE class, sticking up for us.

"That doesn't give him the right to resort to violence." She replies and Benji's face drops before a look of determination flashed across it.

"What else was he suppose to do? If he had gone to a teacher, they would have said to ignore it. I know from experience." He said, with a flash a sadness and Ms. Warner's stare lingered on him, before jumping to the four of us.

"I said my office" she called "I'll be there in a minute" and we continued down the hall, Jesse and I stayed a few paces back from Bumper and Luke.

"I can't believe you did that" I told him, I tried to keep the anger in my voice over the gratitude. He had hit someone in the face! I should have been mad at him, but he was defending me.

"I was defending you Beca, I couldn't let him get away with saying those things" he said in all seriousness and winced again, when I open his left hand.

"You thought hitting him was the answer?" I said, and he sighed, before he looked at me.

"Benji was right, there's really no other solution. Don't act like you wouldn't have done the same thing if I wasn't there" he told me and I looked away, because I knew he was right.

"OK, but now you're hurt, and I don't know whether feel angry, guilty or grateful" I said and frowned.

"You have no reason to feel guilty, I would choose grateful, seems like the easiest" he said, a smirk on his face at the end, and I rolled my eyes. We entered the office and sat in two chairs in the waiting room, furthest from Luke and Bumper.

Not a minute later, Ms. Warner came in, a contemplative look on her face, and the school nurse following her.

"Ms. Mitchell and Mr. Allen, my office, Mr. Stroma and Mr. Swanson so get fixed up with Ms. Finch" she said and I look to Jesse, he smiled easily and we both stood, he squeezed my hand with his right and followed the elderly nurse down a hall with Luke. I sighed again before following Ms. Warner and Bumper into her office.

I sat on the long couch and folded my arms, then stared at the wall of school pictures and awards behind Ms. Warner.

"Can either of you tell me what happened?" she said, and I bit my tongue to keep from throwing blame, teachers hated it when kids did that, and they always called attitude.

"Jesse and I were eating lunch, Bumper and Luke asked him if he wanted to play basketball in the gym. When he declined and said maybe tomorrow, Bumper called me a hoe. This made me angry but Jesse calmed me down, then Luke called me a whore and this made Jesse mad, he gave Luke a chance to apologize but Luke called me a slut instead, so Jesse punched him." I said, leaving any trace of emotion out of my voice.

"Jonathan is that true?" she said and Bumper grimaced at the use of his real name, picked at his nails, and sucked his teeth.

"Not completely, the sh-stuff about Luke, yea but I didn't _call_ her a hoe, Jesse hasn't hung out with us all week, I simple pointed out that bros come before hoes. It's a saying, not like I made it up." He said way too defensively, and I bit my lip, and looked to the door, wondering what was taking Jesse so long, I knew it had only been like 5 minutes, but he was alone with Luke, yea, Ms. Finch was there, but she was blind and deaf without her glasses and hearing aid.

"Yes, but you know that any person would take that offensively. I don't see the reason you couldn't just point out that you missed your friend instead of insulting Beca" she said and Bumper had the nerve to look ashamed.

"Sorry Beca. Can I go now? Mrs. Sloan already hates me" he said, and she nodded but told him to come back after school. He sighed and left.

"Whatever" I whispered under my breath and Ms. Warner looked at me, and then asked what I said.

"Nothing. Can I go too?" I said angrily, and she shook her head, I gave her a what-the-fuck look.

"I would like to talk to you some more." she said and my look became more dense.

"Seriously?" I said and she nodded with a stern look to me.

"Yes." She said and I rolled my eyes and then looked to her expectantly, what in the world does she want to know now? I thought.

"Beca…how long have you and Jesse been dating?" she said, as a soft smile played at her lips.

"Really? You're choosing now to ask me that? Gosh, Aunt Sheila, not the right time!" I said, sort of mock angry, she laughed. Sheila had gone to college with my parents, and was one of their best friends. Before the divorce of course…

"Fine! I'm coming to dinner tonight, you can tell me all about it then" she said with a satisfied smirk and I smirked back.

"Sorry, I won't be there; I'm having dinner at Jesse's." I told her and she mock glared at me, a knock at the door interrupted us, she calls out to whoever it is to come in and I saw Luke, then Jesse enter.

"Take a seat boy's" she said with a nod to the room next to me on the couch, they did as told, Jesse of course sat next to me and grabbed my left hand in his right, I noticed his left hand's knuckles are now bandaged up.

"Beca has told me a brief story of what happened, now I'd like your guys' stories" she said, completely back to business.

Jesse told his story, pretty much matching mine, but with a little more conjecture, I could see that the 10 minutes alone had done nothing but make the boys dislike each other more.

"Mr. Stroma…" She said and he sighed and threw out the same excuse Bumper did, but had the god damn nerve to _call_ me a slut right there, in front of the school principal!

"Ugh! You're still mad because I turned you down for that stupid dance in the 7th grade! Get over it!" I told him, losing my cool, Jesse calmed me down by saying my name softly and giving me a look, I took a deep breath.

"Alright then. I'm sorry Jesse, as I can see here Luke might have deserved the punch in the face he got, but violence is not the solution, I'm going to have to suspend you for the rest of the week."

"She-I mean Ms. Warner!" I called out and the two boys look at me funny, I ignored it and kept my eyes on her.

"I'm sorry Ms. Mitchell, but its policy." She said a sad look on her face.

"Luke, you are also suspended, but for one week, and after school detention for a week after that." She said, and he scoffed.

"I have basket ball practice." he said and she apologized, though I could tell it's wasn't completely genuine, but tell him he can't be on school ground until the following Friday, since it was a Thursday.

"This is fucked up!" Luke said loudly as he stood and she stood also, glaring at him.

"Would you like another week of ASD?" she asked and he shook his head, then asked if he got to go to class or home, she told him his suspension started the next day, as well as Jesse's, and excused all of us.

Luke stormed out ahead of us, beyond pissed. I let out my laugh after he left the office and leaned on\ Jesse as we get our late slips, which Luke had forgotten.

"That was eventful…" I said and he laughs, nodding.

"I'm sorry you got suspended" I told him and he shrugged and saying one day of school wasn't going to hurt.

"Hey, what were you going to call Ms. Warner?" he asked.

:"Oh, Sheila, it's her name. Her and my folks go way back" I said and he made a long 'oh' sound.

"That makes so much more sense why she went easy on me." He jokes and we laughed together. We got to Mrs. Francis's class, and she took our late slips, her ever present soft smile in place.

Jess and I had been sitting next to each other in class since Monday, and I was surprised when Chloe and Aubrey came up to us, nervous smiles on their faces. They asked if we're OK, having witnessed the whole thing at lunch, we nodded and tell them about Luke's punishment, to which they laughed and agreed that he deserved.

At the end of the day, Jesse met me outside my P.E. class and we talked about how after lunch, people had actually talked to us about the other. Marry Elise had talked to me about Jesse, and admitted her feelings for Hat in Biology, and Benji had asked how everything went in PE. Donnie and Hat had apologized for Luke and Bumper; they told Jesse that they always thought he was a jerk.

"So, you ready for a Swanson family dinner?" Jesse asked and I laughed as we say on the bench to wait for his dad. I had met his sister and his mom during the date and his dad on the previous Tuesday when they gave me a ride home because I missed the bus. I wasn't even nervous.

**(A/N) **So, yea, them at school. I'm not planning at writing the dinner, at least not yet, I didn't even plan to write this honestly, I was going to write their other date, but someone said to write them at school so I did! (MissLiv)

Anyways, I have started said date, and don't even ask me when that's suppose to be posted because I'm on spring break next week and I have TONS of homework to get done.

Stupid contract school, you're supposed to get one class worth of work per 3 weeks, but no I have to do 2 DIFFERENT classes worth of work in 1…yea, it sucks getting behind.

Sorry, I ranted there a bit, hope you guys liked this! If any of you were wondering, I posted their freshman year schedules on my profile…REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. 2nd Date

**(A/N) **Hey! YES! Another chapter thingy... again 1st Date isn't needed but definitely recommended! Here we go!

**Beca POV**

I smiled when I heard the door bell, he did say he was going to be completely cliché with this date, and the door bell proved it. He hadn't really it used for months before then, considering I was normally the only one home whenever he came over.

Jesse and I had been together for over a year, and it was the weekend after his 16th birthday, his parents of course, got him his license after school on Wednesday, the day of his actual birthday, and were letting him take me out to celebrate.

Jesse had asked for the night off from the local deli, the job he had gotten about 6 months ago. I have applied places but no one, beside the deli I guess, wants to hire a 15 year old. Jesse' dad went to high school with the owner, so that probably helped too.

I checked my hair and makeup in the hall mirror, running my hands down the skirt Chloe had convinced me to wear. The ginger and I had gotten pretty close over the last year or so, as well as Aubrey, though I still felt a little tension there.

I smiled when the door bell dings again, and I hear my dad open the door. I could almost feel Jesse's fear. Hemet my father a total of 6 times in the last year, and to say he was scared would be an understatement.

"H-Hello Mr. Mitchell, I'm here to pick up Beca?" Jesse said a slight shake in his voice. He asked for traditional, so I gave it to him. I covered my mouth to keep in the laugh, not wanting to expose my hiding spot.

"I know. She should be out in a minute. Why don't you have seat?" I heard my dad say, he didn't really have a problem with Jesse, and his voice was polite but Jesse thought he had it out for him or something. It was so cute.

"Sure." He said, and I just knew he was about to nervously run a hand through his hair, forgetting that he either wore a hat or gelled it, stopping just before he gets there and dropping his hand. I always made fun of him when he did this.

"So, what are the plans for tonight?" My dad asked causally as they sat in the living room. I crossed my ankles; I wanted to see him right then, just because I knew he was probably fidgeting nervously, thinking my dad somehow _knows_ everything.

"Oh, a movie at the Garland Theater and to this buffet we went to on…uh one time" He said and I smiled. I was pretty sure he meant the buffet we went to on our 1st date, and the Garland? They normally played movies that had come out months ago; it intrigued me as to what we would go see, considering like every weekend we would go and see a movie, it was hard to believe there was something we missed.

"Oh, that sounds nice." My dad said, and I heard the ruffle of the paper, as he opened it. I figured Jess's had enough time to sweat, and left the hall, entering the living room.

"Hey" I smiled, biting my lip as I walked over to his now standing form. He was going to hate me for this, but I couldn't resist. I leaned up and peaked his lips, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Uh…you ready?" He asked with wide eyes, as he looked between me and my dad, who was still engrossed in his paper.

"Yep. Were going. I'll be back my 1 dad." I said and turned to face him. He looked up from his paper, an easy smile on his face

"Alright. Have fun kids." he said going back to the paper, I heard Jesse gulp, and he fingered the color of his under shirt that was picking out of the top of his button up.

"Calm down nerd." I whispered to him as we turned to head for the door, he stayed quiet until it was shut behind us, and I burst out laughing.

"Seriously Becs? Why did you let him get the door! I thought only you and your mom were home." H grumbled as we walked to the car and I forced myself to stop laughing as I looked over to him.

"Seriously? You said you wanted to go cliché and my dad answering the door was just that." I said as he opened my door for me.

"But you know how much he scares me! I swear he knows everything! Of course he hates me!" he said and I sighed as I leaned forward to kiss his lips lightly, he didn't respond at 1st, but when I pushed a little more and wrapped my arm around his waist, his eyes fluttered shut and he kissed me back.

"He doesn't know everything, and he doesn't hate you. It wouldn't matter if he did, because the only thing that matters….the only thing that matters Jess is that I…I love you." I said, and his eyes snapped to mine. It's the 1st time I've said this to him, though he said it to me 3 months earlier.

"I love you too Bec" he simply whispered and cupped my cheek as he smiled and leaned in for one last kiss, only to jump away from me when a porch light flicked off…my neighbors light.

"Oh my god! Let's just go already dork" I said with a laugh as I slipped into the warm seat of the 2006 Subaru his parents had bought used the previous year. Jesse ran to the other side of the car, started it up, and backed out of the drive way.

Once on the road, he let go of the steering wheel with one hand and grabbed mine that was resting on my lap, kissed it once before resting the joined hands on his lap. I smiled at him, and then leaned forward to mess with the radio stations.

I found a good song, surprisingly, and Jesse and I both sand along quietly, smiling at each other as he droves. We pulled up to the theater 10 minutes later, there was no long line outside it, and so no premiere…I was still stumped at what's playing!

Jesse gave me a 10 and said to go get some pop corn as he buys the tickets, I sighed but did it anyway, I'd learned that most of Jesse's surprises were good, so I sort of just went with it then.

Were sitting in the theater a few minutes later, as my smile becomes knowing and I looked over to him, nudging his arm, even in the dark I would see his red ears.

"Are you seriously trying to reenact the 1st time we hung out outside of school?" I said as the beginning of Jumper started on the screen, he shrugged before putting a arm around me and pulling me closer.

"You mean our 1st date? Not exactly, I just saw last week that this was playing, and figured why not? And the buffet is more like our place." He said with a shrug, but then his eyes narrowed.

"Wait…how did you know about the buffet? You were listening weren't you! You watched me get tortured by your dad!" he said loudly causing us to get shushed and me to giggle.

"Took you long enough dork, it was hilarious! I could hear your voice shaking!" I whispered and he let out a light growl, the leaned over enough to nibble my neck in what I'm assuming was meant to be punishment, but just caused me to moan, and then another shush.

After this we focused on the movie, of course Jesse had bought it when it came out, and we'd seen it like 20 times, so both of us could easily quote it, and we both did, whispering of course.

After the movie, Jesse led me back to the car as we both sang annoyingly loud to the ending song, we swung our interlocked fingers in-between us as we walked to the car, him once again opening the door for me. We sang along to the radio, again and got to the buffet in 10 minutes. I smiled, and pulled him closer to me to kiss again, and then got out of the car, quickly, leaving him stunned. I had stepped onto the sidewalk when he finally got out of the car, complaining that he wanted to open my door.

I made an exaggerated motion to the door to the restaurant and he rolled his eyes, but opened it anyways, copying my movement, gesturing for me to enter. I kissed him again, just because I love doing so, and entered the restaurant.

We asked for a secluded table and Sherry, the waitress that we've come to know over the last year, since we had come here at least once a month, normally with his mother or mine. She made small talk and asked about our parents, and Jesse bragged about getting his license. She congratulated him and asked if we want our usuals to drink, which we accepted and headed to get our food.

Once we got back to the table, the conversation flowed easily, I joked that he got an 83 on the driver's test, when you needed an 80 to pass, and he joked that I was close to failing driver's education, in which I blamed the teacher.

Our meal passed and then we were deciding on dessert, since it became custom to share, and they changed their desserts on a regular basis, so we had still yet to try them all. They gave out different menus with suggestions that work for the ingredients they had at the time.

"How about a Brownie Banana Split?" I asked when I saw the delicious concoction on the paper menu, and he smiled. I knew his love for brownies and he knew my love for bananas. It was perfect dessert for us.

"Yes. That's so perfect." He chuckled, speaking my thoughts. We stood and head to the dessert table, where all the ingredients for desserts were. We picked up a bowl with the already cut banana in it then asked for two scoops of each flavor of ice-cream, Jesse piled on the brownies, and then we poured on some chocolate and strawberry syrup and some pieces of strawberry were added as well as some extra cut up slices of Banana.

We headed back to our table, and both dug in to the large deliciousness as we leaned forward over the table, holding hands and playing footsie as we talked over the dessert.

Sherry walked by and Jesse called to her to ask for a chocolate shake. She smiled when she saw the dessert in-between us and told us that we made a good choice and asked if that's all were ordering, before she walked away again. She returned a few minutes later with the shake and the check, which Jesse refused for me to see.

"Jesse! I know you want to pay for it, and I'll let you considering I have no money, I just want to know how much!" I said and he pulls it away as I reached for it again. He shook his head as he slipped out his debut card and put it in the book with the check and sat on it, then continued eating like nothing happened.

"Fine." I said, taking a huge bite of the brownie he was about to. He pouts at me, but then just takes a big piece of banana.

We both laughed at each other's grimace as we swallowed neither really liking what we ate. The split finished and Jesse stuck his straw in the shake. It was in one of those old fashioned glasses and the straws were even red and white stripped bendy ones. Wow.

"This is like the most cliché thing ever dork. You happy?" I asked as I took a drink of the shake as well, he smiled but shook his head as he pulled away from the drink.

"I haven't dropped you off and shyly kissed you on the cheek yet." he smirked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"You do that, and you know what I'll do." I said and his ears went red, as he licked his lips and looked around. I swear the nerd thought people could read minds!

We finished our shake and Jesse gave the host the check book, and then got his card back and we left the restaurant. I was expecting to head home, but he took a wrong turn and I gave him a look.

"Really Jesse? It's so cold out!" I said and he rolled his eyes and continued to drive for another 20 minutes as we left the city behind us. He pulled into the familiar parking lot and popped the trunk before getting out of the car and coming around to help me out.

"I brought a blanket." he said as he grabbed said blanket- his freaking queen size comforter- and pulled me into the deserted park. He laid the oversize comforter on the grass, and I sat down on it and crossed my legs at the ankles when I felt a breeze, it reminded me again I was wearing a skirt and not my beloved skinny jeans. HHHe sat next to me, then flipped the unused end of the blanket over us and pulled me closer to him with an arm around my waist as we lie down to look up. I smiled and turn to my side to lay on his chest then snuggled into his warmth, his smell all around me.

"There!" He said, pointing with the arm that wasn't wrapped around me to the sky at a shooting star that I missed.

"I'll catch the next one" I said when he grumbled about me missing it. I did catch the next one, then the next 4. That's what we loved about this spot. It was always so dark, and on nights when the skies were clear, like that night, it had shooting stars by the dozen. His grandparents live about a 10 minute' walk from there and I had spent the previous Labor Day with him at said grandparent's house, we had gone for a walk and this place was discovered.

Over the previous 6 or so months we had made excuses to be with his grandparents to see this place. That wasn't the only reason, his grandmother is the sweetest woman in the world, and his grandfather is more sarcastic then me if that's possible.

We laid there for some time, cuddled up together as we talked in quiet whispers, one of us (me) pointed out a star every few minutes.

"I love you Beca" He said after a minute of complete silence and I moved my eyes to him, the sky forgotten as I rolled more to my stomach to get a better look at him.

"I know you do nerd" I gave him my usual response and his eyes dimmed for a second before he smiled sadly so I continued.

"I love you Jesse." I whispered and he smiled for real at me, before I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his smile as I moved my hands behind his head. In pulled his hair a letting, since I knew he liked it, as I kissed him hard, wanting to show him how much I loved him.

"We should probably get going…" he whispered a minute later, his breathing was heavy as he pulled away just enough to talk but his lips came right back to mine. His hands were on the line between my waist and my ass and mine were tangled in his hair as we made out on his comforter.

"Yea we should." I said but my actions weren't connected as I sat up more to swing my leg around him and straddled his hips, my skirt riding up as I kissed him harder. I heard him groan when I came in contact with his groin and his hands fell lower, grazing my now exposed panties.

"Mm…somebody's excited." I said as I continued to kiss his jaw, then his neck. I sucked on the spot I knew would drive him crazy. It still does.

"Beca…" he panted, his hand explored my barley covered ass. He pushed my down into him and I moaned, but then his thumb played with the hem of my panties and I pulled away slightly, out eyes connecting immidietly.

It's about as far as we'd gone; I guess both of us knew that if we went any further we wouldn't stop. "I want you…" he said breathlessly, and I bit my lip as I debated it. A cool breeze down under made the decision for me and I shivered.

"Jesse…I'm ready. But…not here, it's freezing!" I said and he looked disappointed, but he nodded as he kissed me softly, and checked his watch.

"We should probably go, it's almost curfew" he said and I nodded as I climbed off of him and helped him fold up the blanket, and we walked back to the car in silence.

"Then where?" he asked out of nowhere, 5 minutes later, as we pulled onto the main road to head back to my house.

"What?...Oh…I don't know, anywhere… Just not at midnight in a cold park." I joked and he thought about it for a minute.

"My parents are going to some conference thing with my sister next weekend…you could ask Chloe to cover for you…" he said hesitantly, and I bit my lip… I knew I was ready, but shouldn't it be spontaneous? I spoke my thought out loud.

"It doesn't have to happen…I mean we could just chill and work on your moviecation…I still want to spend time with you." he shrugged, and I smiled and said it sounds like a plan. His smile was more than infectious and I rolled my eyes as I leaned forward to turn the radio on, the both of us sang along to the classic song.

We pulled up to my house and I let Jesse open my car door and walk me to the door, he kissed me on the cheek with a smirk, and I rolled my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me to kiss him for real.

"Wow…" he breathed a minute later and I chuckled.

"See you tomorrow. Can't wait for next weekend." I said, whispering the ending and he smiled as I pulled away. I opened the door and entered my house and skipped up the stairs after I yelled that I was home, knowing my parents were awake, even if it was 12:30 at night.

I got into my room and locked the door then leaned against it with a smile. I squeaked, completely out of character, and then jumped on my bed, pulling out my phone to text Chloe.

_Can you cover for me next Saturday night? I'm going to Jesses ;) -Beca_

**(A/N) **So, yea, the other date mentioned in 1st Date...REVIEW!


End file.
